List of record labels: R–Z
R * R&S Records * Rabid Records * Racetrack Records * Radar Records * Radiant Future Records * Radiex Records * Radikal Records * Radioactive Records * Ragged Flag * Ragnarock * Rainbow Records * Rainy Day Records * Rajon Music Group * Rak Records * Ralph Records * Ram Records (UK) * Ram Records (US) * Rama Records * RandM Records * Random Disc Records * Range Life Records * Ranwood Records * Rap-a-Lot Records * RAS Records * Rasa Music * Raster-Noton * Raucous Records * Raven Records * Ravenous Records * RaveOn Records * Raw Elements * Raw Energy Records * Rawkus Records * Razor & Tie * Razzia Records * RCA Camden * RCA/Jive Label Group * RCA Records * RCA Red Seal Records * RCA Victrola * Re-Constriction Records * Re-Up Records * Reach Records * React Music Limited * Reaction Records * Ready Records * Real Talk Entertainment * Real World Records * Rebel Records * Rebelle Records * Rebelles Européens * Recess Records * Recommended Records * Recorded In Hollywood * Recorte Records * RecRec Music * Red Beet Records * Red Bird Records * Red Eye Records * Red Girl Records * Red Hammer Records * Red House Records * Red Melon Records * Red Pajamas Records * Red Robin Records * Red Rooster Records * Red Star Records * Redline Records * RedOne Records * Reel Life Productions * Reinforced Records * Reflective Records * Reflex/Wolfpack Records * Refuge Records * Regain Records * Regal Records (1914) (UK) * Regal Records (1920) (Spain) * Regal Records (1921) (US) * Regal Records (1949) (US) * Regal Zonophone Records * Regency Records * Regent Records (UK) * Regent Records (US) * Regular Beat Recording Co. * Rejoice Records * Rekabet Records * Rekords Rekords * Relapse Records * Relativity Records * Releasing Eskimo * Relentless Records * Remedy Records (UK) * Remedy Records (US) * Remington-Morse Records * Remington Records * Remote Control Records * Renaissance * Renaissance Recordings * Repeat Records * Repertoire Records * Rephlex Records * Reprise Records * Republic Records * Resipiscent * Resist Music * Resistance Records * Resonance Records * Restless Records * Rethink * Retroactive Records * Reunion Records * Rev-Ola Records * Reveal Records Label * Revealed Recordings * Revelation Records * Revenant Records * Reverb Records * Reverberation * The Reverberation Appreciation Society * Revival Records * Revolution Records * R.E.X. Records * Rex Records (1912) (US) * Rex Records (1933) (UK) * Rex Records (2001) (UK) * RFUGrey * Rhino Entertainment * Rhymesayers Entertainment * Rhythm King * Rhythm Zone * Rice Music * Rich Forever Music * Richmond High Fidelity * Ridge Runner Records * Righteous Babe Records * Rikos Records * Riot City Records * Ripete Records * Ripple Music * Rise Above Records * Rise Records * Rising Tide Records * Riva Records * River Jones Music * Riverside Records * RKO/Unique Records * RMM Records & Video * Roadrunner Records * Robbins Entertainment * Robot Needs Home * Robotic Empire * Rob's House Records * Rob's Records * Roc-A-Fella Records * Roc-La-Familia * Roc Nation * Rock Action Records * Rock Bottom Entertainment * Rock-O-Rama * Rock Records * Rock Ridge Music * Rocket Girl * The Rocket Record Company * Rocket Records * Rocketown Records * Rockland Records * Rodven Records * Rogue Music Alliance * ROIR * Rolling Stones Records * Romeo Records * Romophone * Ron Johnson Records * rooArt * Roost Records * Rooster Blues * Ropeadope Records * Rostrum Records * Rotana * Rotorelief * Rotters Golf Club * Rough Trade Records * Roulé * Roulette Records * Rounder Records * Route 66 Records * Rowdy Records * Roxy Recordings * Royal Empire Records * Royalty Records * RPM Records (United Kingdom) * RPM Records (United States) * RRRecords * RS Music * RSO Records * Rubber Jungle Records * Rubric Records * Ruby Records * Rude Records * Ruf Records * Ruff Ryders Entertainment * Ruffhouse Records * RuffNation Records * Run For Cover Records * Rune Grammofon * Rural Rhythm Records * Rushmore Records * Russell Simmons Music Group * Rust Nashville * Ruthless Records * Ruthless Records (Chicago) * Rykodisc S * S. Carter Records * S-Curve Records * S.M. Entertainment * S2 Records * S2S Pte. Ltd. * Sabre Records * Sacred Bones Records * Sacred Records * Saddle Creek Records * Safehouse Records * Sailboat Records * Sain * Saja Records * Salsoul Records * Salted Music * Samadhi Sound * Sanctuary Records * San Francisco Records * Sandy Records * Sappy Records * SAR Records * Sarah Records * Sarathan Records * Saravah * Sargent House * Saregama * Satellite Records * Savannah Records * Savoy Records * Savvy Records * Saw Recordings * SBK Records * Scantraxx Recordz * Scared Records * Scarlet Records * Scat Records * Scepter Records * Schematic Records * Schirmer Records * Schism Records * SCI Fidelity Records * Science Friction * Scion Audio/Visual * Scitron * Scotti Brothers Records * Scratchie Records * Screwgun Records * Season of Mist * Seclusiasis * Secret City Records * Secret Records * Secretly Canadian * Secrets of Sound * Sedimental * See For Miles Records * See Thru Broadcasting * Seed Records * Seeland Records * Selectric Records * Selegna Records * Self Immolation * Sequel Records * Seraphim Records * Serio Controla Records * Serious Business Records * Seriously Groovy * Serjical Strike Records * Service * Setanta Records * Seventh Level Records * Seventh Rule Recordings * Several Reasons * Severn Records * Sex Tags Mania * Sh-K-Boom Records * Shadow Records * Shady Records * Shanachie Records * Sheeba Records * Sheer Sound * Shelflife Records * Shelter Records * Shifty Records (South Africa) * Shifty Records (USA) * Shimmy Disc * Shinkansen Records * Shitkatapult * Sho'nuff Records * Shock Records * Shogun Audio * Shoreline Records * Shout Records * Show Dog Nashville * Shrapnel Records * Shrimper Records * Sic Squared Records * Sick Room Records * Side One Recordings * SideCho Records * SideOneDummy Records * Sidewalk Records * Sierra Records * Sigma Editions * Signature Records * Signature Sounds Recordings * Silas Records * Silence Records * Silent Storm Records * Silkheart Records * Silver Planet * Silvertone Records (1905) (US) * Silvertone Records (1980) (UK) * Silvertone Records (Selfridges) (UK) * SimG Records * Simian Records * Sims Records * Sinnbus * Sire London Records * Sire Records * Sister Benten Online * Situation Two * Six Degrees Records * Six Shooter Records * Sixsevenine * sixstepsrecords * Ska Satellite Records * Skam Records * Skeleton Crew * Skin Graft Records * Skint Records * Skipping Beats * Skirl Records * Skunk Records * Sky and Trees Records * Sky Records * Skybucket Records * Skylite * Slam Dunk Records * Slampt * Slash Records * Slate Creek Records * Slave Pit Records * Sledgehammer Blues * Sleep It Off Records * Sleeping Bag Records * Slip-N-Slide Records * Siltbreeze * Slowdime Records * Small Stone Records * Small Wonder Records * Smalltown America * Smalltown Superjazzz * Smalltown Supersound * Smash The House * Smash Records * Smells Like Records * Smithsonian Folkways Recordings * Smoke-A-Lot Records * Smorgasbord Records * Snail Records * Snakes & Ladders Records * Snapper Music * Sniper Records * SNOtone * So So Def Recordings * SoBe Entertainment * The Social Registry * Socialist Roots Sound System * Society Recordings * Softdrive Records * SOLAR Records * Soleilmoon * Solid Rock Records * Solid State Records (Christian metal) * Solid State Records (jazz) * Solitary Man Records * Some Bizzare Records * Some Records * Somnimage * SonaBLAST! Records * Sonar Kollektiv * Song Bird Records * Sonic Enemy * Sonic Past Music * Sonic Unyon Recording Company * Sonic Wave America * Sonic Youth Recordings * Sonic360 Records * Sons Ltd * Sony BMG * Sony BMG Masterworks * Sony Classical Records * Sony Music Entertainment * Sony Music Entertainment Japan * Sony Music India * Sony Music Special Products * Sony Records * Sony Wonder * Sordide Sentimental * Soul City Records * Soul Jazz Records * Soulfuric Recordings * Soulseek Records * Sound Circus * Sound Document * Sound Of Gospel * Sound Riot Records * Sound Stage 7 * Sound System Records * Sounds Are Active * Soundway Records * South Indies * Southern Empire Records * Southern Fried Records * Southern Lord Records * Southern Records * Southern Studios * Southland Records * Spaghetti Records * Spalax * Spare Me Records * Spark Records * Sparrow Records * Sparrowheart Music * Spartan Records * Specialty Records * Spectra Music Group * Spectra Records * Spectral Sound * Speed Label * Spiderleg Records * Spin Records (Australia) * Spin Records (US) * Spinalonga Records * spinART Records * Spinefarm Records * Spinnin' Records * Spinnup * Spirit Zone Records * Spit Shine Records * Spitfire Records * Spivey Records * Split Femur Recordings * Spooky Records * Spoon Records * Spotlite Records * Spring Hill Music Group * Springman Records * Spun Records * SPV GmbH * Squint Entertainment * SRC Records * SST Records * St. George Records * Staalplaat * Stage Door Records * Stain Studio * Stainless Audio Works * Stamps-Baxter Music Company * Stand Up! Records * Standard Talking Machine Company * StandBy Records * Star Music (Philippines) * Star Recordings * Star Song Communications * Star Trak Entertainment * Starboy Entertainment * Starday Records * Stardust Promotion * Starkland * Starr Records * Starship Entertainment * Starstream Records * Startime International * States Records * Stateside Records * Static Caravan Recordings * Stax Records * STC Recordings * Steady Cam Records * Stealth Records * Steed Records * Steel Tiger Records * Steelpride Records * Steeltown Records * Steelwork Maschine * Step One Records * Stereolaffs * Sterile Records * Sterling Records (Sweden) * Sterling Records (US) * Sterno Records * Stickfigure Records * Stiff Records * Stigmata * Stillborn Records * STMPD RCRDS * Stockfisch Records * Stockholm Records * Stomp Records * Stone Records * Stone'd Records * Stones Throw Records * Stony Plain Records * Storch Music Company * Storyville Records * Storyville Records (George Wein's) * Straight Records * Strange Famous Records * Strange Fruit Records * Strange Music * Strange Ways * Strata-East Records * Strata Music * StreetSounds * Streetsweepers Entertainment * Strictly Rhythm * Studio !K7 * Studio One * Studioseven Recordings * Stunt Records * Suave House Records * Sub City Records * Sub•Lime Records * Sub Pop * Sub Rosa * Sub Verse Records * Subconscious Communications * Sublime Frequencies * Subliminal * Sublogic Corporation * Submerged Records * Subplate Records * Subterranean Records * Suburban Base * Suburban Home Records * Suburban Noize Records * Suburban Records * Suburban Sprawl Music * Such-A-Punch Media * Suckapunch Records * Sudden Death Records * Sue Records * Sugar Hill Records (bluegrass) * Sugar Hill Records (rap) * Suleputer * Sumerian Records * Summersteps Records * Summit Records * Sumthing Distribution * Sun Records * Suncity Records * Sundazed Records * Sunflower Records * Sunset Alliance * Sunset Records * Sunshine Records (Australia) * Sunshine Records (USA) * Suntrip Records * Suomen Musiikki * Super Records * Supernal Music * Supersoul Records * Supertone Records * Supraphon * Supreme Records (Grey Gull subsidiary) * Supreme Records (Los Angeles) * Supreme Records (Pama subsidiary) * Supreme Records UK * Surfdog Records * Surprise Attack Records * Surprise Records * Survivor Records * Sussex Records * Sutemos * Sutton Records * Suzy * SVR Producciones * Swallow Records * Swami Records * Swan Records (Philadelphia, PA) * Swan Records (jazz label) * Swan Song Records * Sweet Lucy Records * Swing Time Records * Swishahouse * Sword Records * Syco Music * Sympathy for the Record Industry * Synesthetic Recordings * Synthetic Sounds * System Recordings * Sähkö Recordings T * T-Neck Records * T-Series * T.A. Music * Taang! Records * Table of the Elements * Tabu Recordings * Tabu Records * TAG Recordings * Take Fo' Records * Takeover Records * Takoma Records * Talitres * Talkin' Loud * Talos Records * Tamla Records * Tangerine Records (1963) (US) * Tangerine Records (1992) (UK) * Tankcrimes * TANZA (New Zealand) * Tapete Records * Tara Music label * Tarantulas Records * Tarantura * Taste Media * Tayster and Rojac Records * TCR * TDRS Music * Tea Pot Records * Team Love * Tee Pee Records * Tee Productions * Tee Records * Teem Records * Teenage USA Recordings * TeenBeat Records * Teichiku Records * Telarc International Corporation * Teldec Record Service * Teleprompt Records * Tellus Audio Cassette Magazine * Telstar Records * Tempa * Temple Records (1978 UK label) * Temple Records (1984 UK label) * Temple US Records * Tempo Records (UK) * Tempo Records (US) * Temporary Music * Temporary Residence Limited * Ten12 Records * Tender Loving Empire * Tennessee Records * Tent Show Records * Terror Squad * Tesco Organisation * Test Tube Records * Testament Records (UK) * Testament Records (USA) * Tetragrammaton Records * Tetrapod Spools * Texas Hotel Records * TFR Records * Thee Sheffield Phonographic Corporation * Thick Records * Thick Syrup Records * Thinner * Third Man Records * Third Mind Records * Thirsty Ear Recordings * This Is American Music * This Is Art Recordings * Thizz Entertainment * Three Gut Records * Three One G * Threespheres * Threshold House * Threshold Records * Thrill Jockey * Thump Records * Tiara Records * Tico Records * Tiger Lily Records * Tiger Style Records * Tigerbeat6 * Tigersushi Records * Tigertrap Records * Timberyard Records * Time Bomb Recordings * Time-Lag Records * Time–Life * Time Records * Timmi-kat ReCoRDS * Tino Corp. * Tiny Dog Records * Tiny Evil Records * Tirk Records * Titanic Records * TK Records * Toast Hawaii * Todamerica Records * Toes in the Sand Recordings * Tofu Records * Tokuma Shoten * Tokyo Dawn Records * Tollie Records * Tomato Head Records * Tombstone Records * Tomlab * Tommy Boy Records * Tompkins Square Records * Too Pure * Tooth & Nail Records * Top Dawg Entertainment * Top Rank Records * Topic Records * TopTen * Toshiba-EMI * Tôt ou tard * Touch and Go Records * Touch Records * Tower Records * Tr1be Records * Track Records * Trademark of Quality * Tradisom * Tradition Records * Trance Syndicate * Trancelucent Productions * Trans Continental Records * Transatlantic Records * Transcopic Records * Transgressive Records * Transmat * Transmission Communications * Trash Aesthetics * Trash Art! * Trattoria Records * Traum Schallplatten * Trauma Records * Trax Records * Trekky Records * trend is dead! records * Trend Records * Trensmat Records * Trente Oiseaux * Tres Records * Tresor * Trial & Error Records * Tribe Records * Tribe Records (NO) * La Tribu * Tribute Records * Trickdisc Recordings * Trifekta * Trikont * Trill Entertainment * Triple Crown Records * Trisol Music Group * Triumph Records (UK) * Triumph Records (US) * Trix Records * Trojan Records * Troubleman Unlimited Records * Trout Music * Tru 'Dat' Entertainment * Tru Thoughts * Truck Records * True North Records * True Tone Records * Trumpet Records * Trumpet Swan Productions * Trunk Records * Trust in Trance Records * Trustkill Records * Try Me Records * TSOP Records * TSR Records * Tuff Gong * Tug Records * Tumi Music * Tumult Records * Tunnel Records * Tutl * TVT Records * Twin/Tone Records * Twisted Nerve Records * Twisted Records (UK) * Twisted Records (US) * Tyscot Records * Tzadik Records U * Ubiquity Records * Ugly Man Records * Ugly Nephew Records * UHD&C Record Company * UK Records * Ultimae Records * The Ultimate Group * Ultra Records * Umami Records * UMTV * Unable Records * Unart Records * Uncensored Records * Uncle Howie Records * Unda K9 Records * Under One Flag * Undercover Prodigy * Undergroove Records * Underground Operations * Underground Resistance * UNESCO Collection * UNFD * Unholy Records * Uni Records * Unicorn Digital * Unicorn-Kanchana * Unidisc Music Inc. * Union City Recordings * Union Label Group * United Artists Records * United Records * United Records (1910s) * United Telefilm Records * Universal Classics Group * Universal Edition * Universal Motown Records Group * Universal Music Group * Universal Music India * Universal Music Latin Entertainment * Universal Records * Universal South Records * University Recording Company * Univision Music Group * Unlockedgroove * Unmatched Brutality Records * Unstable Ape Records * Up Above Records * Up Records * UpFront Records * Uppity Cracker * Uprising Records * Upsetter Records (Jamaica) * Upsetter Records (USA) * Upside Records * Uptown Records * Urban Jungle * Urban Records * URBNET Records * Urgent! Records * Urinine Records * US Records * Utech Records * Utopia Records * UTP Records * UZI Suicide V * V-Disc * V.I.P. Records * V/Vm Test Records * V2 Records * Vagrant Records * Valcour Records * Valiant Records * Valley Entertainment * Valley Records * Valve Records * Van Dyke Records * Van Richter Records * Vandit * Vanguard Records * VAP (Video & Audio Project) * Varèse-Sarabande Records * VAWS (Verlag und Agentur Werner Symanek) * VDE-Gallo Records * VEB Deutsche Schallplatten * Vee-Jay Records * Velour Recordings * Velvet Blue Music * Velvet Tone Records * Vena Records * Vendetta Records * Vendlus Records * Verity Records * Vermin Scum * Vertigo Records * Verve Records * Very GOOD Beats * Very Small Records * VI Music * Vicious Vinyl * Victoria Records (1952) * Victory Records * ViK. Recordings * Villar Records * Vim Records * Vinyl Solution * The Viper Label * Virgin Records * Virgin Schallplatten * Virt Records * V.I.S.A. * Visible Noise * Vision Quest Records * Vitamin Records * Viva Records * Viva Records (Philippines) * Vocalion Records * Vogue Records * Voiceprint Records * Voices of Wonder * Volcano Entertainment * Volcom Entertainment * Volition Records * Volt Records * Vox Records * Vox Records (Germany) * VP Records W * Wabana Records * Wackies * Waerloga Records * Wagram Music * Waldorf Music Hall Records * Wall of Sound * Wallis Original Records * Walt Disney Records * Wand Records * Wanker Records * Warcon Enterprises * Warm Fuzz Records * Warm Records * Warner Alliance * Warner Bros. Records * Warner Bros.-Seven Arts * Warner Curb Records * Warner Music Australasia * Warner Music Canada * Warner Music Group * Warner-Spector Records * Warp Records * Warwick Records (United Kingdom) * Water Lily Acoustics * Water Music Records * Waterbug Records * Waterfront Records * Watermelon Records * WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings * Waveform Records * Wave Music * Wax Trax! Records * Waxploitation Records * We The Best Music * We Put Out Records * WE R Music * Weathermaker Music * Web Entertainment * Webco Records * Wedge Records * Weed Records * Weewerk * Welk Music Group * De Werf * WERGO * Werk Discs * West Craft Records * Westbound Records * Westminster Records * Westpark Music * Westport Records * Westside Records * WGNS Recordings * What Have You Records * What Records * What? Records * Whirlin' Disc Records * White Noise Records * White Pine Music * White Whale Records * Whitehaus Family Record * Whitfield Records * Why Not Records * Wichita Recordings * Wiiija * Wilbury Records * Wild Pitch Records * Wild Rags * Wildside Records * Wildstar Records * Willowtip Records * Wind Music * Wind-Up Records * Windfall Records * Windham Hill Records * Wing Records * The Winner Records * Winter & Winter * Witches Brew * WM Recordings * WMOT Records * WOLV Records * Wooden Nickel Records * Woodrich Records * Woodsist * Woodworm Records * Woof Records * Woollim Entertainment * Word Records * Work Records * Workerbee Records * Workshop Jazz Records * World Circuit * World Domination Recordings * World IN Sound * World Record Club * World Serpent Distribution * Wounded Bird Records * WOW Music * Wrasse Records * WTII Records * WWE Records * WY Records * Wyncote Records * Wynona Records X * Xanadu Records * Xemu Records * Xenophile Records * XIII Bis Records * XL Recordings * Xpressway * Xtra Mile Recordings * Xtreem Music * XYZ Records Y * Y Records * Yambo Records * Yazoo Records * YB Music * YBNL Nation * YEAR0001 * Yellow Tail Records * Yellow Van Records * Yep Roc Records * Yer Bird Records * YG Entertainment * Yoshitoshi Records * Young God Records * Young Money Entertainment * Yuletide Records Z * Zarape Records * Zarjazz * ZE Records * Zebra Records * Zee Music Company * Zell's Records * Zéro Musique * Zero Records * Zone 4 * Zonophone Records * Zoo Entertainment * Zoth Ommog Records * ZTT Records * Zunior * ZYX Music See also * List of electronic music record labels * List of independent UK record labels References External links *45cat.com - record labels listed by country *discogs.com - searchable by label Category:Lists of record labels Category:Lists